Untitled
by deafcat
Summary: A new boy in Taji's class has a Kazaana. One of Mika's friends is actually the reincarnation of Naraku, who's bent on revenge for what the twins parents have done. Can the twins along with their new friend defeat this threat.


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Taji, Mika, Amida, and Fujita along with characters coming in  
  
later parts are owned by me.  
  
It was a few weeks after Ronin was finally defeated. The twins returned home with their parents,  
  
however they had been back several times for visits. Right now they were just focusing on  
  
catching up on the several months they were forced to miss, because they couldn't go through  
  
time, at all while in the feudal era.  
  
Taji was sitting in his homeroom, trying to finish the math homework that he had due. All  
  
the work had piled up over the months, and he was struggling to pass grade 9. However he didn't  
  
notice someone sit next to him. With all the time he had skipped the teacher decided to move  
  
him to the front. "So this times this, divided by this, multiplied by that?' he muttered, not  
  
understanding a word of it.  
  
"Do you need help?" the new boy sitting beside him asked. "I'm Fujita, what's your  
  
name?"  
  
"Yeah, I do. My name's Taji." Taji answered.  
  
"Nice to meet you." Fujita said. "Although why do you have dog ears, fangs and claws.  
  
are you some kind of demon?" he joked.  
  
"No, I don't understand why I do?" Taji said feigning the truth. "This is what I need help  
  
with," he said pointing to the page in the textbook.  
  
Fujita read what Taji was struggling with then laughed. "This should have been covered  
  
at the start of the year."  
  
"Yeah, well I've been really ill this year, and I've missed a lot of school because of it."  
  
Taji explained knowing that was the excuse they agreed to give when asked.  
  
"Oh well here's how you do it." Fujita said, grabbing Taji's pencil with a bandaged hand.  
  
"What happened to your hand?" Taji asked.  
  
"I don't know, a few days ago, suddenly a hole opened up, and I don't know why, and I  
  
have to cover it with bandages because it sucks up anything around it that isn't nailed down."  
  
Fujita answered.  
  
'What the heck, a Kazaana' Taji mentally yelled, as he focus on Fujita helping him in his  
  
math. 'I need to go to the past tonight and see how to keep it closed for him.' then he suddenly  
  
realized what he reconigzed, 'he must be descended from Miroku and Sango, he certainly looks  
  
like Miroku.'  
  
A few minutes later the bell rang, and for once Taji had completed homework to give to  
  
the teacher.  
  
It turns out that Fujita was in all of Taji's classes. They got to know each other quite well  
  
through the morning. However at lunch time, Taji excused himself in a attempt to talk to Mika  
  
for a bit, to finalize plans for after school. "Mika, can I talk to you for a minute," he asked his  
  
sister who was about to join her friends.  
  
"Sure, what is it Taji?" Mika asked.  
  
"In private." Taji answered.  
  
Mika nodded, and they went into the hall. With the students either at lunch or in class, it  
  
would be alright. "Ok, so what is it?"  
  
"You saw that boy I came in with at lunch right?" Taji asked, and Mika nodded. "Well  
  
he's new here, and when I asked him about a bandage around one of his hands, he described what  
  
could only be a Kazaana. He said it's only opened a few days ago."  
  
"Has he had problems with it? How could he get it?" Mika asked confused.  
  
"First of all if you look closely, you'll see he looks just like Miroku. And yes, he had to  
  
change the bandage twice this morning, because the hole was sucking bandages in." Taji  
  
answered.  
  
"So he must be their descendent then." Mika said putting it all together. "If it just opened  
  
do you think something like Naraku is around?"  
  
"Sounds like it, because didn't Amida's Kazaana close up when we destroyed Ronin?"  
  
Taji asked.  
  
"Yeah it did, didn't it?" Mika asked. "Does he have any idea how to get it under  
  
control?"  
  
"Nope, doesn't sound like it. So we'll have to go back to the feudal era tonight, to get  
  
Miroku to make prayer beads to control it. Plus maybe get some ideas to hide it better." Taji said.  
  
"Good idea. Then I'll meet you at the well after school." Mika said. Then the two  
  
seperated.  
  
When Taji met up with Fujita at the table. "Who was that girl you went with?" he asked.  
  
'Please don't tell me he's a pervert like his ancestors were.' Taji thought. "She's my  
  
sister, we were just discussing plans for after school."  
  
"Oh." Fujita said.  
  
"Listen, tommorow I might be able to bring something that will help keep that hole under  
  
control. Please don't ask me how I got it, because I can't tell you, but I know it'll work." Taji  
  
said.  
  
"There's something like that. I mean I don't know anyone to have a hole like this." Fujita  
  
said.  
  
"I know, but I've heard of people having it." Taji explained. "Now the stuff I'll bring  
  
won't close the hole all the time, but it will close it whenever you wear it. So I suggest you never  
  
take it off. And you have to wear a glove or something to keep it covered.  
  
"Of course." Fujita said. Then the bell rang, and the two hurried towards their next class.  
  
  
  
Later that afternoon, Taji and Mika met at the well. Their parents were already in the  
  
feudal era anyway, so, they didn't need to tell them where they were going. They jumped through  
  
the well and soon were running through the forest towards the village where their parents said  
  
they would be staying. They soon arrived at the village, and fortunately the family was there. "I  
  
think we have a problem at home." Taji said, to his mother.  
  
"What's wrong? Kagome asked confused.  
  
"Let's get inside with everyone before we talk about it." Mika answered.  
  
Kagome nodded, and soon everyone was in the hut. "All right. There's a new boy in my  
  
class his name's Fujita, and the problem is, he has a hole in his hand that could only be a  
  
Kazaana." Taji explained.  
  
"How," Kagome asked. "I checked all the history books on this feudal era, and obviously  
  
Amida was the last one to ever have a Kazaana?"  
  
"Yes, but we never understood why, and it sealed up when they defeated Ronin  
  
remember?" Sango pointed out.  
  
"Yeah but for one thing I say he's a descandent of you guys because he looks like  
  
Miroku." Taji pointed out. "He said the wind-tunnel opened up only a few days ago."  
  
"How is he keeping it from being noticed." Amida asked.  
  
"He wrapped his entire hand in bandages." Taji answered. "However it isn't doing such a  
  
good job, because he had to change it four times today, because the hole would only suck them  
  
in."  
  
"So he needs prayer beads like we used." Miroku said.  
  
"Yeah, but I don't know how to get them or activate them." Taji said.  
  
"I'm sure the Shikon Jewel will help you get it activated." Miroku said. "That's if your  
  
mother let's you take it to school."  
  
"I don't mind besides you two have to train to protect it anyway." Kagome said.  
  
"That's settled then." Miroku said. "I'll provide a set of prayer beads for you."  
  
"I'm sure he'll be happy about it." Taji said. "I first noticed when he grabbed my pen to  
  
help me with my math homework"  
  
"You didn't finish your homework last night?" Kagome snarled.  
  
"Er no, I had problems with it." Taji shuttered.  
  
"Oh, I guess that would be something you had missed." Kagome said.  
  
"Yeah." Taji said.  
  
"I know what you missed." Mika said. "But I didn't have problems with it."  
  
"Well your teacher isn't giving you double the work." Taji snapped.  
  
"Taji." Kagome said in a threatening voice.  
  
"Sorry." Taji muttered. "Now Fujita asked me if I was a demon when he looked at my  
  
ears and claws, how am I going to explain that?" he added.  
  
"You'll just have to tell him the truth." Kagome said. "If he's anything like his ancestors,  
  
he'll understand."  
  
"I just hope he's not a PERVERT!" Mika exclaimed slapping Amida who got his hand  
  
down to far.  
  
"Amida." Sango said in her threatening voice. "How many times have we told you not to  
  
do that."  
  
"Sigh, yes mother." Amida said.  
  
"Is there anything else we should be worried about?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Nope. Everything else seems normal." Taji said.  
  
"Good. However we need to be on the lookout for what ever caused the hole." Kagome  
  
said. "Now you two better get back home and get your homework done."  
  
"Yes mom." Taji said as Miroku handed him the prayer beads. "I need the key for the  
  
lock that the jewel's in."  
  
"Oh yeah, here." Kagome said pulling out the key.  
  
"Thanks. I'll come by tommorow to tell if it works or not." Taji said. Then he and Mika  
  
got up and left towards the future.  
  
The next morning, Taji met up with Fujita in the hall. "I brought something that will help  
  
you."  
  
"Really what is it?" Fujita asked.  
  
"They're called prayer beads, my friend and his father had holes like your's a while ago,  
  
and they have since closed up, but these helped keep them under control." Taji explained.  
  
Wrapping it around Fujita's hand like he was shown. "I"m not a monk or anything so I need to  
  
use a special jewel to activate them for you." he added pulling the shikon jewel out from  
  
underneath his shirt.  
  
"That's a nice jewel." Fujita said. "Where did you get it and how would it help."  
  
"It's my mom's jewel. It has been past down since the feudal era. It's called the Shikon  
  
no Tama." Taji explained.  
  
"I heard of the Jewel of Four Souls, but I didn't know it existed. I thought it was just a  
  
legend." Fujita said. "Last time it was heard from that it was shattered and pieces were spread all  
  
over Japan and never seen again."  
  
'It's not a legend when your own mother shattered it to bits and had to put it together  
  
again.' Taji thought. "Nope, apparently it was fixed by one of my ancestors and had been passed  
  
down for centuries. In fact I believe that two of your ancestors helped him."  
  
"Two of my own?" Fujita asked. "I didn't know my family goes that far back.  
  
"Yeah, I believe one was a monk and the other was a demon exterminator. They worked  
  
with my ancestor because they had a common goal to destroy a demon who had destroyed their  
  
lives." Taji said.  
  
"Really, how did this demon destroy their lives." Fujita asked, as Taji finished activating  
  
the prayer beads.  
  
"Well for the monk, he had a tunnel like the one you have in your hand it was caused by  
  
that demon. I think they called it a Kazaana. His father and grandfather had it to, but the wind  
  
tunnel would eventually suck them up. However after more then fifty years, the curse was broken  
  
when the demon was defeated, and the Kazaana sealed up permantly. His son would have it for  
  
some reason but it closed up, when he defeated the demon's son at the age of 15, and it never  
  
appeared until now." Taji explained. "As for the demon exterminator, her family was killed by  
  
her own brother who was under control of the demon, then he killed her, but somehow she  
  
survived, while her brother succumbed to his own injuries, but would come back completely  
  
under the control of the demon. However when the demon was destroyed after about 5 years, the  
  
brother spent about 20 years without no memories and after the son was destroyed he appeared  
  
hours later at the family's hut, all memories had been returned to him." he continued. "My  
  
ancestor thought he was betrayed by his girlfriend, and the girl died of her injuries after seriously  
  
hurting him. However it was all a trap set up by this demon, who loved the girl, because she had  
  
helped him when he was dieing. When the girl came back to life by another demon, the girl  
  
couldn't decide who to help. After that I don't know what happened."  
  
"Wow, quite a story." Fujita explained. "How do you know all this?"  
  
'Because mom and dad did it, and I met them all and helped the son defeat the second  
  
demon.' Taji thought. "It's a story that's been told for centuries in my family."  
  
"Wow." Fujita said as the bell rang and they hurried to class. Neither noticed a girl  
  
listening in.  
  
"There's the Shikon no Tama." the girl whispered. When you look closely you would see  
  
she looks exactly like Naraku. "Sounds like that boy knows the people who destroyed my  
  
ancestors, I need to destroy them as well. Wait a minute, isn't that Mika's brother, if so then I  
  
need to destroy her to."  
  
Later that day school was over. The teacher was quite surprised at Taji's grade on the math  
  
homework from the day before. It was 100%. However he didn't say anything. They were about  
  
to leave for home when one of Mika's friends confronted them.  
  
"What is it Kei." Taji asked.  
  
"Who's this?" Fujita asked.  
  
"My sister's friend." Taji answered.  
  
"Gee Taji, you don't reconigze me. "From your story, it seemed you knew who the  
  
demon was that you were talking about."  
  
"What are you talking about Kei, I never talked to you today." Taji asked.  
  
"Oh really, so you never saw Naraku, or Ronin?" Kei asked.  
  
"What do you know about them." Taji asked.  
  
"Everything. I don't need to read books to know what happened to the demon who I'm  
  
reincarnated with. Just like the ancestor who happens to be your hanyou father. I also know you  
  
know his ancestors personally." Kei laughed. "Plus the fact it was your own human mother who  
  
shattered the jewel."  
  
"You're a demon then?" Fujita asked. "Your ancestors you told me about are your own  
  
parents, and you met my ancestors?"  
  
"Yes." Taji whispered. "My mother fell through a well when she was 15 years old. She  
  
met my father as well as your ancestors, Sango and Miroku, and a fox-kitsune named Shippo, she  
  
unintionally shattered the Shikon no Tama while getting it away from a crow. Naraku was the  
  
demon who destroyed their lives, and Ronin was his son. Kikiyou was a living corpse, and  
  
Amida was another of your ancestors. I was just recently there, fighting Ronin and had missed  
  
several months because of it."  
  
"Wow." Fujita said. "I never knew anyone that could do that."  
  
"I know." Taji said. "Most likely this girl caused your Kazaana. So what do you want  
  
Kei"  
  
"I want the Shikon no Tama baka, what else would I want." Kei laughed. "I heard you  
  
talking about it this morning, and I knew your mother was the only one to have it."  
  
"Well you'll never get it." Taji said flexing his claws. "Keep your Kazaana closed until I  
  
say. I want to make sure she can't bring up bugs that will poison you." he whispered to Fujita.  
  
Kei just laughed, and a small beehive appeared. "Shiketoseu get that jewel from them  
  
now."  
  
Dozen of posinous bugs came out of the beehive and circled Taji and Fujita. 'Damn  
  
where's Mika when I need her.' he thought, as he started slashing the bees. However there were  
  
to many and he was being quickly overpowered.  
  
"Taji let me help you." Fujita said pulling off the covering over his Kazanna and started  
  
sucking things up.  
  
"Fujita, no, they'll poison you if they get into you." Taji exclaimed as the bugs started to  
  
crack under the pressure.  
  
"Kaze no Kizu." a voice exclaimed and the posinous bugs were oblivated by the wind-  
  
scar. "Kei what are you doing." Mika said, holding her Hikarsaiga out in front of her.  
  
"Actually you guys missed one." Kei laughed as a bug appeared next to her, holding the  
  
shikon jewel.  
  
"Hey, how did you get that?" Taji asked, feeling his neck where the jewel was gone. As  
  
Fujita closed the prayer beads up.  
  
"My bugs ae a lot faster than Naraku's." Kei answered. "Take it back to my hideout." she  
  
ordered.  
  
The bug kept going higher an higher, then all the sudden a huge gush of wind blew it off  
  
course, and he lost control of the jewel. "No, the jewel." Taji exclaimed as it fell to the ground  
  
and smashed into bits, all of them going into orbit.  
  
"Stupid bug." Kei said killing it. "I'll get you later." she said running off.  
  
"Mom's going to kill me." Taji whispered as the pieces dissapeared.  
  
Mika pitied her brother, then saw a sparkle on the ground and picked it up. "Well at least  
  
the pieces aren't as small as they looked for before." she said holding up what looked like a third  
  
of the jewel."  
  
"That's good. But how will we explain to mom." Taji said. "Most likely I'll never get a  
  
chance." he added thinking of all the Osuwari's Kagome will give.  
  
"I don't know." Mika said. "Plus we'll need all the help we can get against Kei. I never  
  
imagined she would be Naraku's reincarnation."  
  
"Well let's get home before mom and dad get worried." Taji said. "We'll see you  
  
tomorrow." he told Fujita. Fujita just nodded. Then they seperated.  
  
A few minutes later Mika and Taji arrived at the shrine. Taji gulped as Kagome and Inuyasha  
  
were sitting in the kitchen. "Is everything good with Fujita now?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Yes." Mika answered. "However my friend Kei turns out so be someone we don't  
  
expect."  
  
"What do you mean?" Inuyasha askied.  
  
"We found out when she attacked us just outside the school" Taji answered. "She  
  
overheard me talking to Fujita while we were getting the prayer beads set with the Shikon no  
  
Tama, it turns out she's Naraku's reincarnation."  
  
"He has a reincarnation?" Kagome exclaimed. "Plus she was your friend for years."  
  
"I know." Mika said. "She has Naraku's posionous bugs, who are stronger and faster then  
  
his. They grabbed the jewel before I could get to them."  
  
"You mean she has it." Inuyasha asked angerilly.  
  
"No, for some reason a huge gust of wind shot the bug off course, and it dropped the  
  
jewel so fast that it happened again." Taji said.  
  
"What happened again?" Kagome asked getting angry at her son for losing it.  
  
Taji gulped and opened his hand. "You shattered the jewel." Inuyasha exclaimed.  
  
"It wasn't my fault. I had no idea Kei was his reincarnation." Taji pleaded.  
  
"It doesn't matter if she is his reincarnation you should have been more careful." Kagome  
  
yelled. "OSUWARI"  
  
*THUD* "Mom really he had no idea." Mika pleaded.  
  
"DOWN" *THUD* Mika joined her brother. "You're in trouble for not being there to  
  
stop them."  
  
"Now now Kagome, by the sound of it, it was unexpected." Inuyasha said. "Besides it  
  
looks like it only broke into thirds not like the tiny things we had to look for." he pointed out.  
  
"Don't make me make you join them." Kagome snarled. "However you're right." she  
  
realized. "You guys will have to go look for them. Did they spread out like the first time."  
  
"Yes." Taji said as he sat up. "However like dad said, they are in large pieces not the  
  
small things like last time."  
  
"SO tommorow you'll be going out and looking for them." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Yes dad." Mika said also sitting up.  
  
  
  
The next morning, the twins were ready to go on a trip, hoping that it wouldn't be as hard  
  
as their parents had. 


End file.
